New Begining
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Youhei Sunohara has just moved back to town. now owrking at the Furukawa Bakery, he soon meets back upwith Tomoyo Sakagami. Tomoyo, now out of college, is a doctor at the local hospital. Will these two find love, or will love find them? -Currently on hiattis-
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

* * *

Youhei was walking to work.

Two months ago he had moved back to town. An appartment not that far from Tomoya's and Nagisa's was open for rent. It was rather cheap, so Youhei toke it.

It felt good to be beack where there were so many goo memories.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up.

She looked out her window. The sun was bright today.

She got dressed into a yellow t-shirt and blue skirt going down to her knees.

She walked out the door, after she grabbed her purse and her house keys, and went to work.

* * *

Youhei moved back to town after the company he worked for went bank rupt.

Tomoya managed to get him a job at the Furukawa Bakery.

The pay wasn't all that muich, but enogh for him afford everything he needed.

He was walking there right now.

* * *

Tomoyo had gone to college for four years. After much thought, she decided she wanted to become a doctor. She didn't have to be at work for another hour, so she decided to pop in on the Furukawa Bakery.

It had been a while since she had been a while since she had visited the bakery.

* * *

Youhei put on an appron over his red t-shirt.

Akio and Senae were making break, so Yohei was watching the register.

He looked out the soor and saw a familiar face.

"Sakagami?"he asked.

* * *

Tomoyo looked in to see a guy with bleach blonde hair."Sunohara?"

"Been a while,"he said.

"Yeah,"Tomoyo said, walking into the store."So, you work here?"she asked.

Youhei hung his head in defeat."The company I worked for went backrupt, so I had to move back and wor here."

"Since when is that bad?"Akio asked.

Youhei turned and let out on of scared yells.

Akio gave him one of those looks. he looked at Tomoyo.

"Been a while hasen't it Tomoyo-girly."

"I thought i told you not to call me that,"she stated.

Sunohara got over his fear. he looked at her."How long you been in town?"

"Moved in last week, you?"she asked.

"About a couple months,"he stated.

"Lets catch up some other time. For now, I would like some bread."

"Can you be specific?"Youhei asked.

"What do you think would be best?"she asked.

Akio looked over his shoulder.

"Avoid today's special,"he whispered.

"Sanae's bread?"Tomoyo asked.

Youhei nodded."Its her super rainbow rolls."

Akio nodded."Today's batch is even worse than usual."

Youhei and Tomoyo had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

Akio turned to see Sanae with tears in her eyes.

"My bread was _worse the usual_?"she asked. She ran out the door."My bread is just garbage!"she yelled.

Akio ran out with a rainbow roll in hs mouth trying to say,'i love you,' but came out as,"Bye wuv veiw."

Youhei alughed. Tomoyo joined in.

"Here,"Youhei said, handing her some bread."Its Akio's, so its good."

Tomoyo handed him the money and went on her way.

Youhei smiled.

* * *

**This is the into into my new fanfic.**

**I always felt i should make one for clannad, so here you go.**

**Feel free to comment anything wrong, or anything you think I should add.**

**I hope to make this fanfic one you guys will love.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Memories, Old and New**

* * *

Youhei finished his shift.

He decided to pay a visit to Tomoya and Nagisa. He also wanted to see little Ushio.

He said goodbye to Akio and Sanae.

He walked out the door, then turned back when he saw Sanae running away crying, while Akio chased his with bread hanging out of his mouth.

Youhei laughed.

* * *

Tomoyo was finishing up her work for the night.

She put her coat up, and walked home.

On her way, she saw Tomoya's appartment, and decided to pay a visit.

* * *

Ushio was riding on Youhei's shoulders.

"More, more,"she kept saying.

"Why don't you let Uncle Youhei rest for a bit?"Tomoya asked.

Ushio pouted, but got off of Youhei, and ate more of her dinner.

"It really is good of you to stop by,"Nagisa stated."Ushio just loves your little visits."

"Yeah, I know."Youhei laughed."Trust me, I would stop by more often if I could."

Tomoya laughed."Well, feel fre to stop by anytime."

Youhei nodded.

There came a knock at the door.

Tomoya went and answered it.

* * *

Tomoyo walked in.

"Hey Tomoyo,"Nagisa said.

"Hey Nagisa,"she replied.

Ushio walked up to her."Your very pretty."

Tomoyo smiled."Why thank you."

She looked over and Saw Youhei sitting at the table.

"You came to visit as well?"she asked.

Youhei nodded."Yeah. I take it to come visit Ushio when I can."

Nagisa got up."Would you liek some tea Tomoyo?"she asked.

"Only if you don't mind,"Tomoyo stated.

Tomoya got up."I'll be right back."He walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

Nagisa handed Tomoyo her tea.

"Thanks,"Tomoyo said.

"No problem,"Nagisa replied.

Youhei looked at his watch."Well, I need to go."He walked to the door.

"Oh, Sakagami, I have the day off the day after tommorrow. Why don't you stop by and we can catch up."He walked out the door.

* * *

Tomoyo had a sleeping Ushio on her lap.

"She defenitly looks a lot like you Nagisa,"she pointed out.

"Yeah,"Nagisa blushed.

Tomoya nodded."So, why did you move back here?"he asked.

Tomoyo smiled."This place is full of good memories. There was job opening for doctors at the hospital here, so I toke it."

"Makes sence,"Nagisa stated.

"How have you guys been though?"Tomoyo asked.

Tomoya and Nagisa began to tell her of the past six years since ushio was born.

When they finished, Tomoyo handed Tomoya Ushio, and said goodbye.

"I'll see you guys again soon,"she said, walking out the door.

* * *

Youhei changed, and feel asleep.

He woke up hours later, five minutes before his alarm went off.

He dressed in clean clothes, and got ready for work.

* * *

Tomoyo stretched, and got dressed.

She went strait to work.

* * *

Akio ran out of the shop, chasing after a crying Sanae.

Youhei was in the shop, waiting for customers.

He looked and saw someone come in.

"Welcome to the Furukawa Bakery,"he said.

Kyou laughed when she saw Youhei at the register.

"What is so funny?"he asked.

Kyou calmed down."Just the thought of you working here,"she stated.

Youhei rolled his eyes."you want anything or are you going to continue laughing at me?"

"Can't I do both?"Kyou asked.

"Seriously,"Youhei stated.

Kyou smiled."Just give me some of Akio's bread."

"Want any of Sanae's?"Youhei asked.

"Sure, i'll take one of today's specials."

Youhei got her the bread, and she handed him the money.

"Thanks,"Kyou said."Ohh yeah, Tomoyo wanted me to tell you that she is having a dinner party tommorrow night. She wanted me to let you know."

"Thanks,"Youhei said, putting the money into the register.

Akio walked back.

"Did you sell any of Sanae's bread?"he asked.

"One,"Youhei replied.

Akio smiled."I wish they don't regret buying it,"he joked.

He looked behind him to see Sanae. She had the perfect timing.

"They would _reget_ buying my bread?"She ran off."my bread is a curse in the Furukawa bakery!"

Akio ran after her, a squid roll hanging from his mouth, another in his left hand."I wuz dem baby!"he shouted.

* * *

Tommorrow, both Tomoyo and Youhei had the day off.

Since Youhei didn't have work, he was going to go to Tomoy's dinner party.

Tomoyo was already getting stuff ready for the party.

She had some weird feeling. What was this?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will hopefully be along soon.**

**Comment on anything you think I should add into the story. TY for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Dinner**

* * *

Youhei put on a nice polo shirt and dress pants.

He had to look nice for the party.

* * *

Tomoyo put on her dress. It was a black dress that went down to her knees.

She looked in the mirror. She put in her ear rings, and admired herself.

In her opinion, she thought she went a bit overboard, but pushed it aside.

* * *

Youhei was walking to Tomoyo's.

He called Tomoya to make sure he found Tomoyo's place.

He sighed, and looked at his watch.

"Crap,"he said, running off to Tomoyo's.

* * *

Tomoyo walked to the door.

She opened it to find Youhei standing there, gasping for air.

"A-am I- late?"he asked.

"Not really,"Tomoyo said, laughing.

Youhei sighed."So I-I ran h-her for n-no reason?"

Tomoyo laughed again.

* * *

Once Youhei regained his breath, he noticed Tomoyo's dress.

Strangly enough, the black dress suited her.

"So, is anyone else here?"he asked before Tomoyo noticed him staring. He had no need for her kick him tonight.

"Tomoya and Nagisa called saying they couldn't make it. Kyou called to appologise for not being able to come eather."

Youhei sighed."So its just the two of us?"he asked.

"Well, it gives a chance to catch up on what we have been doing over the years,"she stated.

Youhei followed her to the living room.

"Feel free to eat as much as you want,"Tomoyo said, showing him the food she had prepaired."I made enough for five or six people, so don't hold back."

Youhei nodded."Thanks Sakagami."

"Please, just Tomoyo,"she replied.

Both sat down, and started eating.

* * *

After youhei had had enough to feed three people, he sighed with satifaction.

"Was it good?"Tomoyo asked.

"Are sure your not a chef?"Youhei asked.

Tomoyo laughed a bit."So, would you like any more?"she asked.

"I'm good for now,"Youhei stated.

Tomoyo sat up."So, tell me what you have been up to."

Youhei toke a breath."Well, I probibly haven't had an interesting life like yours."

"How so?"she asked.

"Well, I spent six years working at that company. Since it went bank-rupt a while back, I have been working at the bakery. Though, I did have a lot of fun getting Akio to quit trying to kill me."He laughed.

Tomoyo laughed too."Well, working with those two can be interesting."

"True. But, how about you Saka-Tomoyo,"Youhei said.

Tomyo smiled."Well, I was in college for four years working to become a doctor. I only have a four-year degree, but I got a good paying job at a hospital in Tokyo for a while. When a job opened up at the hospital here, I toke it, and moved back to town."

Youhei nodded."Definitly a better life than i lived for six years."

"Maybe, but you still have your friends and family,"she replied.

"True, and that makes it all more fun."

Tomoyo got up."Would you like some sake?"she asked.

Youhei nodded."Sure."

Tomoyo went to the kitchen. She walked back a few minutes later, carrying a couple bottles of sake.

"Here,"she said, pouring youhei a cup.

"Thanks,"he said, chugging it down.

Tomoyo got herself a cup. She sipped it.

"Another please,"Youhei said, holding his cup out for a third drink.

"You really like your sake,"Tomoyo pointed out.

Youhei put down his cup."Surprised? I don't drink that often, so it surprises me."

Tomoyo laughed. She was half way done with her cup, and Youhei was on his forth.

"Whats so funny?"he asked. The sake was starting to affect him.

Tomoyo toke a breath."Just the way you can handle your alcohol."

Youhei smiled."Bet I can handle more than you."

"You would win. You can chug your, I have to sip it or i'll pass out drunk."

Youhei frowned."Well damn, no fun there."

Tomoyo laughed again."Already drunk?"she asked.

"Who you calling drunk?"he asked after chugging his fifth drink.

Tomoyo finished her drink, and got another. She put the bottle down, empty.

"Out?"Youhei asked.

"We got one more bottle,"she said, holding the second bottle.

Youhei held out his cup."Another."

"Don't you have work tommorrow?"she asked.

"Not until noon,"he stated, chugging his drink.

"Well, you better be sober by then,"she stated.

Youhei laughed. He was drunk now.

Tomoyo laughed."You really like this stuff, even though your drunk."

"Hey, your getting drunk too."He was smiling.

Tomoyo finished her cup, noticing her increased speed.

She looked at the bottle, and noticed it was half empty.

"Your drinking all the sake,"she stated.

"And? Your only had two cups. I'm not letting sake go to waste, he said,"finishing his cup.

* * *

Youhei woke up with a killer headache. How much sake did he have last night?

He only had...almost two bottles worth of sake. Tomoyo only had three cups.

He sat up, and his head hurt more.

Tomoyo walked into the living room.

Youhei blushed. Tomoyo was only wearing a white bra and pantys.

Tomoyo looked at the couch, and saw Youhei staring.

She blushed, and kicked him, shouting,"Pervert!"

* * *

Youhei got off lucky. That kick was strong enough to get rid of his hangover, but not break any bones.

When he opened his eyes, Tomoyo looked at him.

This time, she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Awake?"she asked.

"Oww,"he said."Why did you kick me!"he asked.

"I didn't know you were on my couch,"she stated.

Youhei rubbed his stomache.

* * *

Tomoyo gave Youhei a cup of tea.

"Thanks,"he stated.

"You know what happened?"she asked.

Youhei shoke his head."Everything is blury after you finished off the last bit sake."

Tomoyo sat down."Any idea at all?"she asked.

Youhei shoke his head."Only that you allowed me to crash on your couch. I think."

Suddenly Tomoyo turned really red."You don't think we-?"She stopped herself, and turned even redder.

Youhei blsuehed too."Well, we were drunk, but we wouldn't do that."

"Well, I was out of my dress."She got mad."Why you-"

"Hey, I didn't make you stripe! And we were way to drunk to put any clothes on."

"Are you sure?"she asked.

"I'm sure."

Youhei stood up."Wheres your bathroom?"he asked.

She pointed him to the bathroom.

* * *

When Youhei came back, Tomoyo stood up.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"Grocery shopping."

Youhei looked at his wrist, only to notice his watch was gone."Hey, you know were my watch is?"he asked.

Tomoyo pointed at the table."It was lying on the couch, so I put it out of the way."

Youhei nodded. He looked at his watch. 1:36 PM.

"Crap, i'm late for wrok!"he shouted running out.

She blinked."Oh yeah, he needed to be there by noon."

* * *

**Well, I know it could be better, but this is what I give you.**

**I hope you are enjoying my fanfic.**

**Feel free to review this chapter. I am all for learning what you guys want. Who knows, you might have better ideas than me.**

**The next chapter will be along soon, I hope. So long as I don't suffer writters block.**

**TY for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Remember**

* * *

Youhei walked into the shop.

Akio was standing there.

"Over an hour late,"he stated.

"Sorry,"Youhei said, walking in.

"What kept you?"Akio asked.

Youhei told him what he remembered from the night before, and then what happened this morning.

"Well,getting kicked in the stomache can hurt."

"Could be worse,"Youhei said with a laugh.

"True, she could have force feed you Sanae's bread."

They heard crying behind Akio.

Sanae ran past them."My bread is just _torture_ to you?"

Akio ran out carring a whole tray of Sanae's bread."Wee luv them babe!"he shouted, trying to stuff the bread down his throat.

Youhei laughed, put on his apron, and got to work.

* * *

Tomoyo got her grocerys, and came home.

She sat dwon on the couch, and noticed the two empty bottles. She picked them up.

Then, she remembered something.

* * *

"I'm not letting the sake go to waste,"Youhei stated, finishing his cup.

Tomoyo put her mouth to the bottle, and chugged the sake.

Youhei laughed."Now your drinking."

Tomoyo finished the bottle, and her face starting turning red.

Youhei began trying to sing.

Tomoyo joined in.

* * *

Tomoyo snapped back to reality.

She blinked.

"What the?"

* * *

Youhei yawned. Only four customers today, and Skio still haden't returned.

"Hello,"came Nagisa's voice.

Youhei streched."Ah, Nagisa, good to see you."

"Wheres my parents?"she asked.

"Sanae ran of a while back, Akio ran after. Haven't been back since."

Nagisa nodded."Any idea when they will be back?"she asked.

Youhei shrugged.

He looked at the door, and saw Akio walk in.

Nagisa blinked."Where is mom?"

Akio noticed Nagisa and straitened up."Sanae is somewhere around the neigborhood. She'll be back soon, I know that."

As if on cue, Sanae walked in smiling."Hi there Nagisa."

Nagisa nodded."I came over to see if you could watch Ushio tonight."

"You oculd have called. Hell you could have just dropped her off without any warning,"Akio stated.

Nagisa smiled."True, but I don't get to see you guys that offten, so I decided to drop by."

Akio had that weird grin on his face."You don't have to ask. We can watch her as long as possible."

Nagisa nodded."I have alte shift tonight, so I have to go."

Akio nodded."No problem."

"Mrs. Ibuki will be brining her over,"Nagisa said, walking off.

Akio toke Youhei's place at the register.

Youhei went to help Sanae with the bread.

* * *

Youhei put some bread out to see.

He began thinking over the night before.

* * *

Tomoyo and youhei finished their horrid drinking song, and began talking again.

"S-so...what i-is it like?"Youhei asked.

"What i-is w-what like?"she replied.

"Being a-a doctor."

She thought for a moment."Fufilling."

Yuhei laughed."That all?"he asked.

Tomoyo giggled a bit. She was almost falling over.

Tomoyo stood up. She almost fell, but Youhei helped her stay standing.

* * *

Youhei shoke his head.

Akio walked in, holding his bat.

"Hey kid,"he said to Youhei.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"Up for a game of baseball?"he asked.

Youhei turned his head to the door."What about the shop?"he asked.

"Sanae said she would watch it for any customers."

"And the bread?"he asked, pointing to Sanae's bread.

"She said it will sell by the time we get back. now come on."

Youhei didn't get a chance to reply as Akio pulled him out with him.

* * *

Akio hit another homerun.

Since they were playing with little kids, it wasn't surprising.

Youhei stepped up to bat.

The pitcher threw, Youhei hit it. Another homerun.

He ran home.

He looked and saw Tomoyo waiting there.

* * *

After talking to Akio, he began walking with Tomoyo.

"So, whats up?"Youhei asked.

"You begining to remember what happened last night?"she asked.

"Sort of,"Youhei replied, thinking about it."It only happens when I try to remember."

He stopped, and though about it.

* * *

Tomoyo blushed."T-thanks Sunohara."

Youhei nodded."I don't think I'll be going back h-home tonight."

"T-take the couch,"she said, pointing there.

Youhei didn't bother to complain. He layed down on the couch, and fell asleep.

Tomoyo stummbled to her room, and toke off her dress.

Being to drunk to care, she just tossed it off to the side.

She barely made it to her bed, before passing out cold.

* * *

"So thats what happened,"they both said at once.

"We were both worried for nothing,"Tomoyo laughed.

Youhei nodded."Its only natural when your drunk."

The two laughed as they walked away.

* * *

A week passed.

Youhei was on time for work, same for Tomoyo.

The two starting hanging out, with Tomoyo kicking Youhei a lot less than ever. The two started to become close friends.

But, things were about to take a change for the better.

* * *

**Well there you go. Chapter 3 of New Beginings.**

**Once again, if you have anything to say, feel free to comment.**

**I always enjoy read what you guys have to say.**

**If you have any advise, I will gratly appriciate it.**

**And yes, I know nothing _interesting_ happened. I planned it that way.**

**Sorry for the chapters being so short. I am having a hard time thinking up stuff to fill these chapters up.**

**TY for reading. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Unexpected Events**

* * *

Youhei streched.

He had the day off tommorrow, so he was going to watching Ushio while Tomoya and Nagisa went on a date.

Youhei, having nothing to do, didn't turn them down. Afterall, he enjoyed spending time with Ushio.

* * *

Tomoyo was busy going through her paperwork.

She was looking over prescriptions for her patients. She was half-way done at the moment.

Tomoyo heard someone call her name.

"Yeah?"Tomoyo asked.

"We need some help over here Doctor Sakagami?"called the person, a guy.

Tomoyo sighed, and went to help.

* * *

Youhei yawned, and got into bed.

He had really been worked hard today.

* * *

Tomoyo walked home. It was a hard day for her as well.

She got out her cell phone. She called a number on her speed dial.

It came to voice mail."Hey Sunohara, is it okay if I come over for a bit?"she asked.

She closed her phone after giving the message. She walked to Sunohara's.

* * *

Youhei woke up and listened to the message.

After getting on some decent clothes, he sat in the living room, watching TV.

He heard a knock on the door. He went and opened the door.

Tomoyo stood there, and brought out a bottle of sake.

"What are you up to?"Youhei asked.

Tomoyo laughed."I had a hard day today. Whats wrong with having a drink with a friend?"

Youhei smiled."Just don't chug the bottle again."

"That was you!"Tomoyo replied.

Youhei luahged."Come on. That sake won't drink itself."

* * *

They sat, and started drinking their sake. But, ike always, it was gone in no time.

"You need to quit drinking it all!"Tomoyo scolded.

Youhei smiled."W-well you need to drink faster."

"Sadly, I don't have anymore sake right now."

Youhei laughed."Well, we can't get to drunk tonight."

"Agreed,"Tomoyo replied, nodding.

Youhei layed back. Tomoyo enjoyed the silence.

"You ever miss school?"Youhei asked.

Tomoyo smiled."A lot. I had great friends, good memories, and fun times. But, life moves on."

Youhei laughed."True."

After about a moment, Tomoyo heard Youhei start snoring.

She laughed a little. She stood up, and saw the sleeping Youhei.

She felt her heart leap a bit, but ignored it. She sat on his couch, and started dozing off.

* * *

The next morning, Youhei woke up, rubbing his head. He looked next to him, and saw Tomoyo asleep on his couch.

Youhei smiled. Asleep, she looked rather cute.

Youhei stood up, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and noodles. She sat up, and looked into the kitchen, to see Youhei making breakfeast.

She streched, and walked in."Morning."

Youhei nodded."Morning Tomoyo."

"Smells good,"Tomoyo stated.

"Really? I'm not even wearing deoderent yet,"Youhei joked.

"I meant the food,"Tomoyo replied, laughing.

Youhei smiled. He finished the food, and made two plates. He handed tomoyo her plate.

"Hope you like it,"Youhei said.

They ate their food. They were silent the whole time, eatting.

Tomoyo finished her food, and smiled."It was as good as it smelled."

After a moment, Youhei finished his food."Thank you," he replied.

The two sat in the living room, and watched TV.

* * *

After a bit, Youhei asked,"Don't you have work today?"

Tomoyo shoke her head."Not today. Tommorrow, yes."

"I see,"Youhei replied.

* * *

Youhei and Tomoyo walked over to Tomoya and Nagisa's. They talked abit, but only about what they would make Ushio, and what they would do.

Tomoya answered the door. He was wearing a tuxedo."Bit early,"he stated to Sunohara."You helping him Tomoyo?"he asked.

"I had the day off, so why not spend it with Ushio?"Tomoyo asked.

Tomoya nodded."Well, have her in bed by nine. Me and Nagisa will be back around midnight."

Nagisa walked up. She was wearing a black, sleeve-less dress. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail."Well hi Tomoyo,"she greeted.

Tomoyo just stared."Where are you guys going?"she asked.

"Miss Ibuki and Yoshino invited us to a dinner,"Nagisa replied, smiling.

"Its a dressy dinner, so Yoshino lent me this, and Nagisa bought herself a new dress,"Tomoya added.

Youhei nodded."Well have a good time. You can leave Ushio to us."

Tomoya nodded."Good luck."

They were walking away, looking happy.

Youhei sighed, and went inside.

* * *

Youhei was playing with Ushio while Tomoyo made some food for them.

"Uncle Youhei!"Ushio shouted."Wear this."

Youhei smiled as Ushio put a pirate hat on his head. Ushio just had a questioning look on her face.

Youhei laughed again.

Tomoyo popped her head out."Food is almost ready."She went back to making the food.

Once it was ready, Ushio ran in, and sat down. Youhei followed behind, wearing a pirate hat and an eyepatch.

Tomoyo just laughed. Youhei nudged his head to Ushio as an answer.

They ate they food, curry and rice. It was silent, but peaceful.

* * *

Youhei layed down, sighing with relief. Tomoyo next to him.

Ushio was in bed, sound asleep.

"She really knows how to wear a person out,"Tomoyo stated.

Youhei nodded."I know."

Youhei turned on the TV, and a news story was playing.

"This just in, a fire has occured at-"Youhi began to get lost as the place on fire was wear he lived. Appearently the fire began in the appartment next to his.

Youhei stood up, and ran out the door.

Tomoyo noticed he was a bit uneasy. She followed him.

* * *

Youhei stared at the burning building. What caused this?

He stopped one of the firefighters."Is everyone okay?"Youhei asked.

He nodded, and walked off.

Youhei just stared at the flames again.

If he had been here instead of watching Ushio, he could have died. He felt releived. But, he felt so close death for a second.

Tomoyo put a hand on Youhei's shoulder."Its okay Youhei,"she stated.

Youhei just fell to his knees."I would have been in there if I wasn't baby sitting Ushio."

Tomoyo tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"I was so close death for a second."

Tomoyo toke her chance, and hugged him."Just be glad your here."

Youhei sighed."Thanks,"he replied.

* * *

When they got back, Tomoya and Nagisa were already home.

Tomoya sighed."We heard what happened,"he stated.

"Do you need a place to stay?"Nagisa asked.

Youhei sighed."Yeah."

"Are you offering him to stay?"Tomoya asked Nagisa.

"Well, we can't leave him on the streets,"Nagisa replied.

Tomoya nodded."But, remember, we don't have enough room for Sunohara to stay."

Nagisa looked at the table."Oh."

Youhei nodded."Well, i'll go check with Akio and Sanae."

When Youhei got to the door, Tomoyo tightened her fists."You can come stay at my place."

Youhei stopped. Tomoya and Nagisa just stared, wondering what happened to the Tomoyo that always kicked Youhei.

"What?"Youhei asked.

"You can come stay at my place,"Tomoyo replied.

Youhei just stated, shocked."You mean-"

"You better not be thinking of something perverted,"she stated, giving him an annoyed look.

Youhei shut up.

Tomoyo nodded."Good."

Tomoya and Nagisa just laughed.

* * *

**Well, i'm suffering writters block again.**

**Again, this is not the best. If you have anysuggestions, please leave a comment or pm me.**

**Sorry for how it turned out if you didn't like this chapter.**

**TY for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Welcoming**

* * *

Youhei put a plastic bag of clothes on the couch.

Tomoyo walked into another room, and got it ready for Youhei to live in.

Youhei opened the bag to see what Tomoya and Nagisa had givin him. Inside were three white shirts, five pairs of pants, two shirts, both yellow, with the japnaese symble for "Luck"(運) in black on the front, and a white dress shirt.

"Better than nothing,"Youhei sighed.

He grabbed the bag, and walked to the room Tomoyo walked into.

It was a regular sized room with a dresser, a nice western style bed, and a mirror on the door. It wasn't the best, but Youhei had seen worse.

"This was suppose to be a quest room, but I never got around to getting to much furniture."Tomoyo walked out."Fell free to unpack and get confortable. I'll make dinner."She went to the kitchen.

Youhei layed back on the bed, and toke a deep breath."Well, it will take getting use to."

Once he put up his clothes, he went to join Tomoyo in the kitchen. He could smell the food cooking. Was she making currey?

He stood at the door, and saw a small pot filled with curry, and another pot with rice. Tomoyo was busy stirring the currey, and checking on the rice, she didn't see him walk in.

She had her hair tied back in a pony tail. For a moment, Youhei felt his heart stop, but he ignored it, again."Smells great,"he stated.

Tomoyo jumped, turned, and kicked him in the stomache. She was shaking."Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Youhei was stuck in the wall, unable to get out."Uhh, help?"

Tomoyo calmed down, and pulled Youhei out of the wall.

They ate for a few minutes in silence.

"Sorry,"Tomoyo said, trying to break the tension."I just don't like being surprised like that to often."

Youhei put down his food."Could you please stop kicking me when it comes down to it?"

She laughed."Right back to my kick?"

"What?! It hurts!"he yelled.

Tomoyo just laughed a bit."Well, your okay, right?"

Youhei toke a breath, and nodded."Yeah. Just learn not to kick all your friends."

"Note taken, now lets finish up,"she replied.

Youhei finished his food, and layed back.

* * *

The two were watching TV. A news report was on.

Youheu turned to Tomoyo."Got any sake?"

"Finished the last of it off when we last drank,"Tomoyo replied.

Youhei just sat back, and watched TV."Figured someone like you would have more."

"I only drink at certain times, not every night like your tring to,"she stated.

Youhei laughed.

* * *

A week passed by in no time. Youhei was going to work everyday. If he was ever being tough to wake up, Tomoyo just kicked him.

He got himself some new clothes when he had the money. He also helped Tomoyo out by buying, and making food.

It was starting to feel like home to Youhei. But, why did he feel weird around her.

He didn't ignor this question. He thought for a moment, then smeeled the food. He went back to making the curry for dinner.

* * *

Tomoyo walked in, and smelled the curry. Youhei had two plates of beef curry with rice.

"Come on and eat,"Youhei said.

Tomoyo sighed, and began eatting her curry. It was delicious.

The two ate in silence.

"You ever do something you regret?"Tomoyo asked.

Youhei thought for a moment."Yes, many times."

"Like what?"she asked.

"Challanging you to a fight,"Youhei replied.

Tomoyo laughed. Youhei smiled at that.

They finished their food, cleaned the dishes, and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Sorry, but i will have to end this chapter here. I am out of ideas for this part.**

**But, I am thinking of pulling a love triangle sort of angle. Let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter may be a while.**


End file.
